


We All Fall Down

by crmsndragonwngs



Series: We All Fall Down [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:52:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crmsndragonwngs/pseuds/crmsndragonwngs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And I’ll be the cloud that hides the sun.”</p><p>Inspired by “Defeated” by Breaking Benjamin.</p><p>Wrote this mostly for fun and practice :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We All Fall Down

**Author's Note:**

> “As I drag the devil down, I will stand alone, no longer defeated.”

Her “pet” was never meant to turn against her. She thinks this as he stares at her, eyes mismatched to match hers, and he grins to tell her he has broken his bonds. He is no longer chained to her, and though she is much stronger than him (indeed, much stronger than any ghoul), he is so much faster (how long had it been since she’d given up the ukaku’s speed for the kakuja’s power?).

The fact that he hasn’t cared whether he lived or died since the day she broke him doesn’t escape her either, and she thinks this too as he tilts his head down and to the side, his white hair falling over his sunken cheeks. His eyes, she realizes the moment before he lunges, are dead.

In retrospect, it probably hadn’t been such a great idea to allow him the freedoms that Ayato and the others enjoy. He’s always been different, in more ways than just the obvious, and though she doesn’t quite understand his lingering loyalty to humans (broken as it is), she understands his deep-rooted hatred of her.

  
But, really, what had she expected? She’d been the one to repeatedly take all his fingers, all his toes. She’d been the one to hold his mother by the hair in one hand, his sister in the other, and force him to choose which one to rip apart and eat (lest he starve to death, and oh a ghoul’s hunger is hell, isn’t it?). She’d laughed at him as he cried over his mother’s corpse, his face smeared with her blood, his hands gripping her ropey entrails, begging her to spare the sister (the only family he had left). She’d destroyed him, and she’d created him, and she’d loved him in some strange maternal way, but she’d always known this creature (rushing at her now in slow motion) had no capacity to love. Not anymore. She’d taken that from him, too. She’d let him feel pain he’d never imagined, gave him a reason to hate in a way he’d never thought himself capable, and the moment she let slack in his leash had been a signature on her proverbial death warrant.

How long had he waited for this opportunity? Had he been considering it for the entire year he’d been allowed out of his cage to join the others? Or had seeing the Mado woman triggered it?

Perhaps it was too much to ask him to kill her (the second woman he’d ever loved, because aren’t mothers supposed to be the first?). Too much to let him roam free of chains (because don’t wild animals always turn on their keepers?). Too much to treat him like the pet she’d always wanted him to be (she hadn’t tamed him, after all, had she?).

She couldn’t have written a better tragedy if she tried.

His eyes are wild as he slams into her, her kagune only just blooming from her shoulders as his teeth close around her throat. Her kakuja struggles to take hold as her blood gushes over his head, dying his hair deep crimson, and she can feel her strength ebbing. His hand, she realizes as he crushes her trachea, is through her stomach and gripping her spine. He gives a firm tug and she comes undone in his hands, collapsing under the weight of paralysis (because that is the only way she can describe it). She does not know which hand he uses to hold her heart, nor does she know how many mere seconds it has taken him to do what no other being has been able to before him. His hand closes (she feels like she’s choking), and she admires him in a way.

She almost wants to thank him.

How many years had she spent in those tunnels, killing and eating ghouls because her idiot father had left her to die as an _infant_ among _vultures_ (he deserved the misery he got in the end.)? How long had she struggled to live in a world hell bent on killing her just because she had only one eye (a novelty and her greatest asset)? She was bitter, and hateful, so stuck in her own past and her own head and in her hatred for humans and ghouls alike that dying almost feels like freedom.

So then death, when it finally does come, is almost a relief.

Almost.

She only wishes she’d been able to take her pet with her.

**Author's Note:**

> There are four parts to this. What is this, you ask? An AU in which Seidou basically kills everyone. Set directly after the Auction Raid. There will be huge differences in overall style as I try to show individual personalities. Eto's tone is a little more eclectic and introspective than, say, Akira's more efficient and cut-and-dry manner. 
> 
> Still trying to get used to writing things that _aren't_ for college, haha.
> 
> Anyway, I'll be updating this one and the seiaki RP generator prompt series simultaneously with a super loose alternating schedule. Just, y'know...so that's all clear and straight-forward :)


End file.
